And Then There Were Two
by starlightanddreams
Summary: UPDATED: October 9, 2009 Chapter 10. Zuko is the heir to a multibillion dollar empire. Aang is a genius new student in the school. What would happen when their paths cross? AU. Yaoi. ZukoAang.
1. First Day of School

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© ****Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Pairing/s:** Zuko/Aang  
**Rating:** T, but I am rating it M here to be safe. I don't really know the ratings of **FF . net**.  
**Genre:** AU  
**General Warnings:** yaoi, kissing, language, shota

Original Published in 2006.  
Re-write Published in June 2009.

**Please read this long but important author's note:**

For those of you who are reading this fic for the first time, you can actually skip this AN. But for the rest of you who have been patiently waiting for this fic to move along, well here we are! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long and thank you for being very patient. :)

It took me a while to finish rewriting and updating because of RL. Right after I decided to rewrite this, I got swamped with things to do with my part-time teaching/coaching job and my application to medical school (I got accepted into the school I wanted, yey). And then I suffered about a month of writer's block which, no matter what I did, it wouldn't go away (damn the thing). In an effort to get the creative juices flowing, I started playing with my Photoshop and I ended up making the header of **PHANTASMAGORIA**. So I decided that while I wait out the writer's block, I would work on the site. Surprisingly, it actually worked. Halfway through making the site, I got my writing game back on. :)

I re-wrote this fic because it was running away from me. So I took each chapter, re-read it and then re-wrote it. Mostly, I just wanted to lengthen the chapters and add more details to the story without making it too wordy. I'm not sure I accomplished the _'not too wordy'_ bit but at least there's much more detail to this than it had previously. For example, I gave a name to the school (Omashu High) which I couldn't really think of the first time I was writing this. And then I also added Bumi into the mix as Aang's grandpa, though he has yet to make an appearance.

I tried to keep to the original story (which I did, I think). I just had to tone it down a bit, because it struck me that in this fic I wrote Aang to be an actual 11-year-old boy (though he's 12 in the series) and not a 100-plus-year-old in a kid's body. I didn't think it was right for a kid that age to be going about naked and seducing older guys, in a school, no less. But not to worry, because I didn't take out the Zuko/Aang action. I just modified it a bit. Plus, I gave Zuko a bit of a moral dillema with his wanting a kid. I just wanted to make him suffer a bit and have fun at the same time. Haha

So there. I hope you guys enjoy this new version of **And Then There Were Two**.

**PS:** Also, Aang is no longer bald. I made him bald (like in the early part of the series) in the original story but it was too crack-ish for this fic (I thought) so I gave him hair (the way he was in the latter parts of the series). Zuko also has hair and his face was never burned. So he's a real hottie. :))

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Day of School**_

_

* * *

  
_

Zuko never really liked school. Not that he hated the work, he loved to study and learn actually. It was the enormous amount of attention he receives on a daily basis that gets on his nerves. He didn't really understand all the fuss. Well, maybe he did. Billionaire father and all that. But really, he'd give anything to go to a school where no one knew who he was. It'll be such a blessing to be able to walk peacefully through the halls as he was doing now without getting up before sunrise.

He sighed. Going to school two hours early for class could get tiring, but he would rather do this than face the hordes of girls _and_ boys who, for some reason, declared themselves his fan club. He shuddered at the thought. He really wasn't much of a people person, and he always thought fan clubs were only for celebrities. He surely didn't consider himself a celebrity. Admittedly, having almost the entire student body at your beck and call does have its perks. It's just sometimes he wished that he was not the heir of Ozai Corporation International, maybe then life wouldn't be so... complicated. He didn't even know why his father picked him to be the heir. Well, he knew. It was because he was a boy and his sister was, well, a girl. He didn't understand it. He and his father both knew that Azula is a genius at the business and that he was just crap. Sure, he went to all the private lessons his father forced down his throat about business, politics, economy, management, foreign languages, and who knows what else and he learned all the technical skills he needed and the theoretical framework that was required of him. But he didn't have the instinct for these things like Azula did. He only knew these things on paper and in theoretical settings, and that doesn't mean anything in the real world of cutthroat business!

He stopped in front of the classroom door and scowled at it when he realized just how sour his mood had gotten because of his earlier train of thoughts. It was too _early_ to be thinking of such things. Not that there's ever a good time of the day to be thinking of those things. In fact, he should quit thinking about anything even remotely related to that. He shook his head. At least he'd get to have his two hours of blessed silence to calm down before classes started. He always looked forward to his alone time during school mornings. It gave him the chance to just sit back and relax. Even if it is in the classroom.

He opened the door prepared to take his usual seat in the front nearest the window. He stopped at the doorway when he realized that someone - a boy probably no older than ten or eleven - had not only spoiled his alone-time but also invaded his seat. What was an elementary school boy doing here? The last time he'd checked, elementary students aren't allowed in the high school area.

"Are you lost?" he heard himself say, which was odd. He never initiates conversation. It's not like his usual seat was all that important, he could just pick another seat by the window. But he felt somehow compelled to talk to the boy and maybe help him back to the elementary campus. The boy turned slowly to face him, and Zuko promptly lost his train of thought. Those eyes were evil he was sure. This was probably his father's rivals way of brainwashing him. Send a boy with amazing eyes to his school and have him rob Zuko of his thoughts and senses with just one look. Yes, that must be it. Zuko shook his head again and mentally laughed at himself. That was just absurd. The boy just startled him with those big innocent eyes of his. Really. But why wasn't he answering?

"Are you lost?" Zuko repeated. The boy seemed to suddenly come to his senses. It was like watching a fogged mirror or window suddenly clear; the boys eyes became brighter, if that was even possible. Zuko watched as the boy shook his head a little, brown strands of hair suddenly falling into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. No, I'm not lost. I'm a new student here," he said softly then turned his gaze to the table. "I thought I'd come early, before everyone else, to avoid trouble. I'm not really good on first days of school."

Zuko raised an eyebrow elegantly. "You don't look like a high school student to me."

The boy blushed. "Ah, yeah well you could say that I'm... an advanced student."

"How old are you?"

"Er.. eleven," the boy said softly. He hated telling people his age. It always resulted in unwanted attention. Most girls fawn over him. They baby him and coddle him. Sometimes, he thought they acted like he was one of their stuffed toys. The boys, on the other hand, usually just give him the cold shoulder which he didn't mind. But there are boys who dislike being bested by a kid so they act out by bullying him. They make fun of him, play pranks on him, push him around, and sometimes even beat him all because he was smarter than them. He was startled when a hand appeared under his nose. He looked up to see the older boy smirking at him and extending his hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Zuko," he said, keeping his hand extended.

The boy blushed, for reasons unknown to him. This older boy seemed to be really nice. He was good looking too with his black hair framing his face and gathered in a small ponytail at the base of his skull.

"When someone introduces themselves to you, I believe it's more polite to introduce yourself too and shake their hand than stare at them."

The boy turned even redder. This older boy - Zuko, he reminded himself - looked much better when he smiled. "I'm sorry. You startled me. I'm Aang."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Aang," Zuko said with a smile as he and Aang shook hands, his earlier bad mood completely forgotten. Aang tried to force his blush away, but couldn't manage it. In fact, he turned even redder when Zuko decided to plant his hands on the desk and lean down towards him. Aang wondered why the older boy was so close. He was going cross-eyed trying to keep his focus on Zuko's face. He leaned back a little to put some distance between them but Zuko followed his movement, removing his hands from the desk and reaching for the younger boy.

"It... it's nice to meet you too," Aang stuttered as he continued leaning back. He didn't realize that he was tilting his chair back as well, balancing it on two legs, until he lost his balance and the chair toppled over. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his back and maybe his head to impact the floor but it never happened. He opened his eyes only to see Zuko smirking down at him. He felt the older boy's left arm wrapped securely around his waist, while his right hand was still holding Aang's wrist from when he pulled the boy out of the falling chair.

"Careful there," Zuko whispered. His smirk grew when he saw Aang turn even redder, which he didn't think possible but it was, apparently.

Aang moved away, hurriedly put the chair back in order and sat down again. He kept his gaze on the desk. "Thanks for helping me."

Zuko would've grinned to himself as he plopped down on the seat beside Aang. The little devil stole his seat, but that's alright. He'd gladly give up his seat as payment for what is shaping up to be an interesting year.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_

* * *

  
_

For my dear readers at , please review and lemme know what you think of this new version of the fic. I have a few announcements regarding fic updates at my site (http : // phantasmagoria . tk /), so please check that out. Thanks for being oh-so-patient with this remiss author.

To those of you who are already at **PHANTASMAGORIA**, thank you for visiting my site! I am still working on putting a review thingamajiggy on here. In the meantime, if you wish to review you can send me an email - **starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com **- or head on down to my ** profile** and review the fic there. :D


	2. Football's The Game

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

Original Published in 2006.  
Re-write Published in June 2009.

**AN:** Here's the re-write of Chapter 2. It's going to midnight right about now and I should be asleep because I have a full day tomorrow, but what the heck. Anyway, Aang tries out for the football (soccer) team! I've said previously that I know nothing about football, so don't expect descriptions of the try-outs. :D

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: Football's The Game**_

_

* * *

  
_

The first week of classes was nothing but a blur of extreme boredom. It was as if teachers and students alike still had a hangover, so to speak, from summer vacation. Perhaps, they really did, but who can really say? Aang had already met a lot of different people. Most of them are nice, some of them are just downright mean, but his mind kept on wandering towards the teenage boy he met the first day. He'd seen Zuko around, but they haven't had a conversation other than that first meeting. They were classmates in all of his advanced classes - calculus, physics, and chemistry - but Zuko was always surrounded by people. Even if he had the nerve to talk to the obviously popular boy, he couldn't get close enough to even get his attention.

A rumor has been spreading around that Zuko and him are actually really close friends, and he wondered where that came from. They said it was because Zuko had willingly talked to him, but he talks to everyone. He didn't mind the rumor itself actually, it'll die down some time. It was a ridiculous rumor in the first place; hardly worth anyone's time. What he didn't like were those damn girls (and some boys) with the piercing stares. They called themselves Zuko's Fan Club and they called Zuko their Prince. They always stared, or more appropriately, they always _glared_ at him. Some of them prank him and generally make fun of him in class or in the corridors. The other bolder ones even resort to threats of bodily harm should he approach their Prince again. It was totally absurd. He talked to Zuko _once_ and he didn't even see anyone around at the time. Plus, Zuko approached him and not the other way around. Granted that he was invading Zuko's seat at the time, but still. Whoever started the rumor was probably just a big bully who liked to pick on the new kid.

Aang sighed as he finished lacing his shoes. He stood up, slinged his bag onto his shoulder, and started making his way to the football field. Perhaps, he'll ask Zuko about the damn rumor tomorrow and have it all sorted out. Or maybe he could talk to one of the Zuko Fan Club members. He stopped midstride and shuddered at the thought. He shook his head a little before walking again. That wasn't a good idea. They were going to eat him alive. So Zuko it is then. But how was he supposed to talk to him? They weren't really friends, and going up to him was near impossible because of all the students always fussing over their Prince. Maybe he could just leave a note in Zuko's locker. He grimaced as he realized how that would look like. He sped up as he tried to dispel thoughts of possible rumors circulating if he left a note in the Prince's locker. They'd probably think he was some sort of crazy stalker. He definitely won't be able to talk to Zuko then.

_'Ugh. Why am I even fussing about talking to him?_' He opened the door to the field and stepped out. He really just wanted to get this rumor sorted out. That's all. He nodded to himself. Yes, that was all there is to it. He wasn't thinking of this because he really wanted to talk to Zuko and get to know him. Of course not. That's just crazy.

He shook his head as he sat down on one of the benches. He should stop thinking about that and focus on his try outs. He set his bag on the grass beside the bench, crossed his legs (AN: Think meditation.), and closed his eyes. He deepened his breathing as he slowly pushed other thoughts out of his mind and centered himself on his upcoming try outs. He was just about to reach his focus when his meditation was interrupted by a rather rude shout from across the field.

"Hey, shrimp! Who told you you can try out for our team, loser?" he stared at the guy who had said that. He had black hair that looked really messy. He was much taller than Aang but he didn't seem intimidating to the younger boy.

"Get out of here, geek boy! This is only for the people who actually know something about football." Aang resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really. Just because he didn't look like your typical jock doesn't mean he didn't know anything about football. In fact, he probably knew more about this sport than the lot of them put together. He decided to ignore the bunch. He'd learned in his short lifetime that bullies were never worth your time or effort. Unless it was the effort of getting away from his fists.

"Yeah, shrimp, piss off! We don't want to see you here!" Aang was about to turn around and just walk away when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

"Are you making fun of my recruit?" The group was suddenly eerily quiet. Aang couldn't see the person behind him, but he really didn't need to see to know who it was. He knew that voice. He could hear it in his head everytime he imagined a conversation in his head.

"We... we didn't know he was your recruit, captain," one of Aang's bullies shouted out.

Zuko glared at him. "I was of the belief that everyone, whether he is my recruit or not, is free to try out for this team. Am I wrong?"

"N--no, captain! You are correct!"

Zuko turned his glare on each of the team members who were taunting the younger boy. "You three should know better. I do not like bullies on my team. I will kick you off the team if you do this again."

He then swept his glare over the rest of the team. "As for the rest of you, you should have said something. Complacency has no place here. Am I understood?"

"Yes Captain!" the team said in unison.

"All of you are on try outs, even the members of last year's team **[1]**. If you do not meet my standards, I will not accept you," he paused and squeezed Aang's shoulder. "Fifty rounds. No short-cuts. Do not cut corners. Anyone who stops can leave the field. You will not be considered for the team."

No one moved. Whether in shock or shame, no one really knew. Zuko turned to his vice captain and gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"You heard the captain! Start running! That includes you newbies!" Everyone suddenly burst into action, running laps around the field. All of them, that is, except Aang and Zuko. Aang was so distracted by the captain's hand on his shoulder, he didn't really know what was happening. He dazedly registered that people were running laps, but he didn't register it enough to move. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize that the hand was still on his shoulder. He stared at it and followed the arm until he was looking at Zuko's face like a little puppy would look at its master. The Prince resisted the urge to laugh or even chuckle at the cuteness of the boy. He smirked instead.

"You too," he said before he slapped Aang's backside, then went to run laps around the field too.

Aang's eyes widened, and he blushed. After the initial shock, he laughed heartily before he sprang into action after the captain.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_

* * *

  
_

**[1]** In my former highschool, if you were a member of the team the previous year, you don't need to try out. When Zuko said this line, I wanted it to mean that he was so pissed at his team that he took away their privilege of an assured spot on the team. :)

Please let me know what you think. Reviews through **FF . net **or e-mail are very much appreciated. :D


	3. Top Student

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

Original Published in 2006.  
Re-write Published in June 2009.

**Additional Warning:** Kissing specifically in this chapter!

**Important Note #1: **I know many of you liked the bad-ass/naughty Aang that emerged in this chapter, but like I said, I kinda toned it down. So Aang here isn't the same naughty Aang you guys met before, but I still hope you like this new more innocent, and more eleven-year-old-like Aang.

**Important Note #2:** This chapter (the chapter that suffered the most editing/re-writing) occurs three months after Chapter 2. In Chapter 2, Aang and Zuko weren't really friends. They've only talked once (on the first day that happened in Chapter 1), but the last parts of Chapter 2 sort of sparked a friendship between them where they would tease each other and all that. I couldn't get it down properly into writing so I just skipped the entire three months (also because I didn't want the fic to be too long). I plan on writing **And Then There Were Two **outtakes that explores how Aang's friendship with Zuko (in particular) and the rest of the football team started. :)

So for this chapter, keep in mind that Aang has been working with the football team for three months and they've quickly become friends (mostly because they respect Aang's ability on the field). Aang, Zuko and the vice-captain (who I will properly introduce in the next chapter) are particularly close because they share all the same classes together because they're all smart like that. While the rest of the team are just mere mortals with respect to academics. :)

**Not So Important Note #3: **Like I said before, I don't really know football, but you can think of Hitsugaya (of Bleach) playing football. That's how I want Aang to be.

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Top Student**

* * *

Aang's first months in school were nothing like he imagined. He really thought it would be the same old routine where he'd enroll in a new school, get all nervous but hopeful on the first day, and then promptly have his world come crashing down around him. It's been three months since the first day of classes here in Omashu High and his world is still happily turning. Thank Kami he'd decided to join the football team. He was sure it was the reason people did not feel inclined to bully him. Even members of the Zuko Fan Club were keeping their distance.

He found himself smiling just as he stopped at the bulletin board. He really didn't need to see the list but it was on the way to the field anyway so he thought he might as well. He looked up at the paper and searched for his name. It didn't take him any time to find it at all. He was used to being top at every class (even PE) in every school and, apparently, Omashu High was not an exception. He would've been content to be an average student, but he kept pushing himself to study because it kept Grandpa Bumi happy. Though he often wondered if his life would've been different if he wasn't the top notch student that he is. Perhaps he would've made more friends or he wouldn't have been bullied as much. But that isn't a problem now, not here in this school anyway. He had friends (though no one really outside the team) and, except for the ocassional glares from the Zuko Fans Club, he wasn't bullied. Life was good here and he wasn't about to complain or start pointless what-ifs in his head. He turned to head to the field when a familiar voice made him turn back around.

"Well, I can't say this was unexpected," Zuko said, smiling amiably at the list.

"I... er, I'm sorry," Aang replied as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. He didn't even think to look who he had bumped off the top seat. He usually didn't care about who's second either (because they all hated him anyway), but now that he found out that it was Zuko, well he felt a little awkward to say the least.

"You don't have to be sorry. I knew you were smarter than me. If you weren't, you'd be stuck in a class with other little kids like yourself." Zuko smirked. They'd discovered during one of their practices that Aang absolutely hated being called a little kid. Which is why he took every chance he got to call him just that. He loved getting a rise out of the little genius.

Aang's face was so red Zuko thought he might explode. "I am not a little kid!"

"Could've fooled me."

Aang was usually a calm person. Really. But Zuko always managed to make him see red. It didn't matter that they'd known each other for just three months, the football captain knew all the buttons to push. He'd warned the captain before that he could only take so much teasing. And, to Aang's point of view, three months worth of being called little kid or shrimp or kiddo was just two months in excess of so much. So it really wasn't his fault that he just launched himself towards Zuko and punched him squarely in the gut. Aang smirked triumphantly when he heard Zuko's small groan of pain.

Zuko, on the other hand, was well and truly surprised that Aang actually did explode. He guessed the tensai had reached his_ 'so much teasing'_ limit. The little sucker could punch, Zuko'd give him that. But he wasn't about to get hit again. So when Aang retracted his fist and was about to deal him another blow (this time to his face) Zuko caught his wrist in one hand, held him by his bicep in the other, and then promptly shoved him towards the wall beside the bulletin board and pinned him there.

Zuko looked down at his captive and smirked. "One punch is quite enough."

Aang tried to struggle out of the grip. Damn it all, this was embarrassing. This was why he'd never started fights or avoided participating in any. He always lost. He knew that the punch to Zuko's stomach was a lucky shot. He'd completely caught Zuko off-guard, which was an achievement in itself.

"Stop squirming!" Zuko hissed. Aang turned to glare at the older boy but gasped in surprise when he realized Zuko was really really close. I mean, really. He could feel Zuko's breath on his face, and he couldn't help but notice that the captain smelled nice. And he had thin red lips that looked really soft. He wondered if Zuko would mind if he touched it. He was about to ask if he could do just that when he saw the lips form into another smirk.

"Stop staring too."

Aang blushed and turned his head to the side. "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't," Zuko drawled.

Aang turned back to glare at Zuko again. "I wasn't!"

"I know. I just agreed that you weren't."

"No, you didn't. You were being sarc..." He was going to say that Zuko was being a sarcastic bugger but he couldn't finish it because the older boy's lips were suddenly on his.

'So this is what a kiss feels like,' he wondered idly as Zuko slowly pulled back and his eyes fluttered open. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them.

"Hmm, that's one way to shut you up, I guess." Aang could feel his whole body blush and his heart was trying its damndest to jump out of his chest. He wanted to push Zuko and start running away from the older boy but his wrists were still pinned to the wall.

"I... uh... could we... I mean, could you..."

Zuko bit back a laugh. The smart-aleck was lost for words. He liked that. It was cute. He didn't know what it was but the boy was irresistible to him. Especially when he realized Aang had been staring at his lips. He couldn't help leaning down and kissing him. He didn't know what was happening to him. He wasn't even gay, for crying out loud! To top that, he was kissing an eleven-year old. It should have been appalling to him. This was a kid, damn it! Yet he couldn't stop his traitorous body from leaning in for another kiss.

Aang's eyes widened as Zuko leaned in. "No... you're not thinking to... you can't... and I don't think... you shouldn't... I think..."

"It's all right, Aang."

And that was all it took to shut him up and let Zuko kiss him again. He felt Zuko release his wrists. He thought hazily that this was his chance to push Zuko away and stop this madness, but his arms weren't willing to cooperate with his brain today. He wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck instead just as Zuko wrapped an arm around his waist. The older boy tugged him forward so that his body was flush against Zuko's and he could no longer feel the wall behind him. Not that he wanted to feel the wall. Feeling Zuko was much much better. Aang gasped when Zuko licked his lips and the older boy took the opportunity to invade his mouth.

_'This is a different kiss than before,'_ Aang thought dazedly. If all kisses felt this good, it's no wonder then that people seemed obsessed with it. Zuko angled his head a bit. Aang shuddered and tried his damndest to hold back what would suspiciously sound like a purr. God, as far as first... or well, second kisses go, this was absolutely fantastic.

One part of Zuko's mind reminded him that they were in the hallway and anyone, including teachers, could just happen to pass by and spot the two of them. But the pleasure-fogged part of his brain wasn't hearing any of it. This kiss was good. Fuck, it was great. He'd never reacted this way to any of the girls he'd dated. Hell, he didn't even think it was possible to lose control like this just from a kiss. With a guy, no less. Yet here he was, snogging the life out of the little tensai.

Zuko and Aang were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the double doors at the end of the hallway open.

"Captain, the team is... waiting..." the voice trailed off.

Zuko lazily looked towards the source of interruption, and, in the blink of an eye, his vice-captain was on the floor with The Prince's knee pressing down on his throat.

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for the long AN at the top, but I had to put that before the fic. Anyway, I debated taking out the part where Zuko attacks the vice-captain, but decided against it. I have a few ideas that involve it further along in the story. I'll see if any of it comes out. :)

Did you guys like the new Aang in this chapter? Or did the bad-ass/naughty Aang work better for the story? I won't re-write Chapter 3 to make Aang bad-ass again, but if you guys think bad-ass Aang works better with the story, I could slowly transition him into that through the chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 4 (re-write of a re-write) is coming right up. :D


	4. Off The Team!

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

Original Published in 2006.  
Re-write Published in June 2009.

**AN: **For the purposes of this fic, I am borrowing a character from Naruto whose personality is perfect for the vice-captain that I have in mind. No, this is not turning into a crossover. I'm just borrowing one character, that's all. :)

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Off The Team?!**_

* * *

Zuko could not believe he was in detention. He had never gotten a single detention in his life! Yet here he was sitting in a classroom alone stuck with the most rotten teacher in the world. His uncle.

_'Okay, so maybe he's not so rotten,' _Zuko thought as he senselessly dragged his pen over his notebook.

"If detention's so boring, I suggest you not try to kill someone next time," his uncle said without looking up from his book.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, uncle, I was…"

"Sir. Address me as sir," he corrected. "We're still in school."

"Right… sir. I wasn't trying to kill him. I was just…" He paused when his uncle looked at him, that piercing look that made Zuko feel like he was going to burn in hell for something. Before he could continue what he was saying or say anything else for that matter, his uncle went back to reading his book.

"You don't know what came over you, I know. You told me already."

Zuko sighed. Sometimes a conversation with his uncle was really pointless. He looked out the window to watch his team practicing. His vice-captain was fine now, even though he almost crushed the guy's windpipe just yesterday. He'd even had the good grace to forgive Zuko. If it were anyone else but Shikamaru, Zuko was sure he'd be sitting in court instead of in detention. The Ozai Corp heir felt the urge to apologize yet again to his silent vice-captain, and that was saying something. He'd only ever apologized to his father and his uncle. Never to anyone outside the family, let alone someone his age. But Shikamaru has been his friend for the longest time. In Zuko's mind, he was as good as a brother even if they weren't related by blood. Remembering what he nearly did to Shikamaru made Zuko sigh for the nth time that day.

He re-focused his attention on what was happening on the field. At least, the team was looking good too. They've had their seventh set of laps around the field but no one looked like they were going to die from shortness of breath just yet. He watched his team members one by one, amazed at how all of them had improved so much in so little time. He counted them off in his head to see who wasn't at practice, and to his surprise, he could not find the little genius. He frowned. Aang is one of the most dedicated players in his team even though he was new. Or perhaps it was because he was new. He'd usually start his own practice an hour before the scheduled team practice and extend it an hour more afterwards. So where was the little guy?

"Zuko!" The said boy nearly fell out from his seat from the shock. He blinked a few times before he was able to gather his wits.

"Uncle, you don't need to shout," he said, straightening the non-existent crease in his shirt.

"I wasn't shouting. I was merely getting your attention."

"Well, you could at least get my attention without destroying my ears."

"Didn't work the first ten times I tried it. So I increased the volume a little."

"Ten times??"

"No, actually. I was just kidding. It was only eight times," his uncle said with a snicker.

Zuko almost rolled his eyes. Really, his uncle can be weird. "So what is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock."

"And?" His uncle raised an eyebrow at this.

"And… detention's over, Zuko."

"…Oh. Oh, yeah. Uh, thanks, uncle," he said as he gathered his things and stuffed them in his pack. He was almost out of the room when his uncle called out to him.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, uncle?"

"Your friend is waiting for you in the library."

Zuko blinked. Shikamaru was waiting for him in the library? That's not... Oh,

Aang. Right. "Thanks, uncle."

Zuko made to step out the door when his uncle stopped him again.

"Oh and Zuko?"

"Yes, uncle?"

"It's sir. We're still in school."

This time Zuko couldn't help rolling his eyes. He shut the door on his uncle's laughter, wondering slightly what the hell was so funny.

'_So he's waiting for me in the library, eh?'_ Zuko thought. He was grinning and he didn't really understand why. He made his way to the library as fast as he could. It's a good thing the hallways are deserted, no one got in his way like they usually do.

He stopped in front of the library doors to catch his breath a little. When he didn't feel winded, he went inside and immediately headed for the little genius he saw sitting at the far corner. Zuko dumped his pack on the seat opposite of Aang, and sat beside the boy.

"Why weren't you at practice?" Aang looked up from his book.

"I had to be here. I'd already told the vice-captain."

"You skipped practice to study in the library?"

"Well, not exactly. Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd go straight to practice after detention."

Zuko found himself irritated with the boy. Just yesterday they were kissing like the world was going to end and now he was being so… distant. He was more irritated with himself, though. So what if they were kissing anyway? It didn't mean anything. He wasn't gay. He was only... well, he was only going crazy that's what! Why was the boy asking why he was here anyway? His uncle said Aang was waiting for him, after all.

Aang watched as Zuko's frown steadily turned to a murderous glare. He didn't know what exactly he'd said to make the captain mad but he sure as hell was going to apologize if it meant he wasn't going to die right about now.

"You're mad," Aang said. He winced when Zuko turned to glare at him. "Look, whatever I said to get you angry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, Aang, I can't find the… Oh, hello Zuko-san."

Zuko looked up at the blushing girl, and his glare turned from murderous to homicidal maniac in a heartbeat. The girl took a step back. Aang was about to stand between the girl and his angry captain when Zuko pushed his chair back, stood up slowly, and grabbed his bag. He turned to leave, but stopped before he took a step.

"Aang?" he said without even looking at the boy.

"You're off the team."

_

* * *

_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Haha Ok, I re-edited this but decided to keep that (what I felt like) overdramatic ending. It was too fun to see Zuko jealous and angry. I wasn't able to explore Shikamaru's character as vice-captain as much as I wanted in this chapter, but that's all right. Also, I don't know how detention works because there's no such thing in my highschool. I don't think there's such a thing at any highschool in the country (but I might be lying about that).

Reviews make for a well-fed(inspired) writer, so please just keep reviewing. Email review or at **FF . net **will be great. :)


	5. You're Mine

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

Original Published in 2006.  
Re-write Published in June 2009.

**Additional Warnings:** Kissing specifically in this chapter!

**AN: **This is the last re-write. All chapters succeeding this one will be completely new. I don't have pre-typed chapters on my macbook. I do have an idea of the entire storyline but I'm writing the fic this way to make it more flexible. So that if there's a review that gives me an idea, I can easily work that into the story without having to re-write and re-work the plot. :)

**Virtually useless AN:** As much as I love the line _"God damn that genius and his bald cuteness!"_ I'm gonna have to take it away, because, like I said in Chapter 1 (the re-write), Aang is no longer bald. :)

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: You're Mine**

* * *

"You're off the team."

Zuko walked out of the library, getting angrier with each step. How dare Aang ditch practice to go on a stupid study date? Football's supposed to be his priority, second only to his own grades! HIS grades. Someone else's grades should not take precedence! If he was going to put that… girl above his football, then he deserved to be taken off the team. But who was he kidding? Zuko slowed down. It wasn't really about Aang putting the girl before his football, no. The truth was Zuko felt really jealous, even if he hated to admit it.

_'Why would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about! It was just one damn kiss that didn't mean anything!' _He thought angrily. He hadn't even realized that he'd stopped walking altogether.

_'God damn that genius!' _Zuko punched the wall to his left. He'd never felt jealous before. If his girlfriend so much as looked at another guy, he just broke it off. He didn't even feel bad about it. What the hell was happening to him?

"I think I'm going insane."

"I was under the impression that you were born insane."

Zuko whipped around at the voice, and promptly glared at its owner.

"Why are you here?"

"Practice is over."

Zuko sighed and motioned for Shikamaru to walk with him to his car. The vice-captain didn't say anything. He wasn't one to prod, and he knew Zuko never appreciated getting questioned. He'd say what he needed to say. Shikamaru just needed to be patient.

"I took Aang off the team," the Prince said with no emotion. Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Zuko understood that his friend was asking him why he did it. "He missed practice to go on a study date."

"Did you even ask why?"

Zuko immediately became defensive. "Why should I? It was clear that football wasn't his priority."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." **[1]**

Zuko glared at his friend. Sometimes Shikamaru's comments could really rile his temper, but the Nara boy stopped him before he could open his mouth to say anything.

"If I didn't know any better, Zuko, I'd say you were jealous that he was seeing someone."

"Watch what you're saying Shika," Zuko hissed, just as they stopped beside his car.

"Don't hiss at me," Shikamaru drawled. "You're the one being troublesome. It was just a tutor session Zuko."

"Well, he should've scheuled it at another time! He shouldn't have missed practice."

Shikamaru sighed. "You and I both know that Aang could very well miss an entire week of practice and he'd still be one of our best players."

"That doesn't mean he can just skip practice without permission."

"I gave him permission."

Zuko glared at his friend again, and was even more irritated when he saw that Shika wasn't intimidated in the least. "Well, you shouldn't have."

"Look, Zuko. We need Aang on the team if we're going to win versus Ember Academy **[2]**, and he gave me a perfectly valid reason."

"A date is not a valid reason."

"Aang was..." Shikamaru trailed off when they heard Aang's shout from across the parking lot. The little genius was walking -- or well, more like stomping -- his way to Zuko. Aang stopped in front of the two friends, he bowed to Shikamaru before turning to glare at his captain.

"You can't take me off the team."

"I already have," Zuko said just before he elbowed Shikamaru for murmuring that he was being troublesome again.

Aang seethed but managed to reign in his temper. He was still shouting though. "Why? Because I missed practice to study in the library? For your information, you were supposed to be teaching Katara today! I got stuck with her because you were in detention! And now you're taking me off the team for it? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Damn right! Football should be your… wait, what?" Zuko felt all the anger suddenly rush out of him. It wasn't a date, Aang was simply covering for him because he was in detention. Beside him, he could swear he **heard** Shika smirk. The bastard. He didn't explain it to him on purpose.

"I said…" Aang started, still feeling angry at his captain who he was about to rant at for being an unreasonable git.

"I heard what you said," Zuko stated, his brows still furrowed but the anger was no longer in his voice. "Just shut up for a moment."

Aang didn't know Zuko very well. Okay, so he knew Zuko well enough to be kissing him, but they weren't really… friends. At least not like Zuko and Shikamaru were friends. He didn't really know how to act around an angry Zuko, but he'd heard from the other team members that when Zuko tells you to shut up, you just shut up. It means he's considering something or thinking about something, and it wouldn't take long before you had whatever answer you needed from him. But Aang was feeling rather impatient, and he needed to get back to Katara. After all, it's not really polite to leave a girl standing like a landed fish, with her mouth opening and closing of their own accord. She was still in shock, yes, and he'd deal with that after he gave Zuko a piece of his mind.

"Look, whatever the reason for your anger, you still can't take me off the team. I will not accept it! I am a good athlete and team member. You have absolutely no reason to…"

Aang's tirade was cut short when he suddenly found himself full of Zuko (a/n: mind out of the gutter! ). Zuko's arms were around his waist and the captain was kissing him. Really kissing him. And here he was standing like a stupid doll with his arms hanging limply at his side and eyes wide with surprise. Before he could react to what was happening, Zuko pulled away. Aang couldn't help but blush when Zuko looked intently at him. Shikamaru decided he'd give them their privacy and wait inside Zuko's car.

"I've decided," Zuko whispered. He didn't say anything for what seemed like a very long minute to Aang. And when he finally did, the genius felt like fainting right then and there.

"You're mine."

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yey! Re-writes are finally done. Whew.

**[1] **How did you guys find Shikamaru? Was he too out of place? Anyway, for those of you who aren't familiar with Shikamaru Nara of Naruto, he's generally portrayed as a lazy guy. But he's actually very smart and very talented. In fact he was the first genin who got promoted to the next ninja rank. He's known for his line _"How troublesome."_ which is why I made him say it a few times.

**[2] **I took the name **Ember Academy** from _Ember Island_. This is located in the outer parts of the Fire Nation and this is where avatar Roku's wife lived in the later parts of her life. Though I haven't really seen this part of the series (I've yet to watch the entire series, bad me), but I saw this at the Avatar Wiki. :)

Let me know what you think! Reviews by email or through** FF . net **are very much appreciated. :)


	6. So What Now?

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply. **

**Original Published **on June 22, 2009.

**Another somewhat important note :D**

Finally some progress! For those of you who've been waiting ages for this new chapter to come out, I'd like to apologize for taking ten thousand years to post a new chapter. It's out a bit later than I'd hoped (June 20th) but after a lot of headaches over the re-write (and school), here it is and I hope you like it. :)

Just a few things before you read the chapter. If you've been reading And Then There Were Two before the re-write, I ask you to take the time to re-read it from Chapter 1. I've changed a few things and added a few details so that the chapters are a bit longer, but the plot is the same. I explained it in my note in the new Chapter 1 and again in Chapter 3 (which suffered a big makeover). Chapters 4 and 5 are virtually the same, just added a few lines and corrected a few errors. Some of the changes include my employing Bumi to act as Aang's grandpa and borrowing Shikamaru Nara to act as Zuko's close friend and the football team vice-captain.

I won't hold you any longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: So What Now?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The librarian glared in their direction as Aang almost slammed his chair against the wall when he pulled it out. He sat down angrily and seethed for a while until Katara spoke.

"Er... I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"No, it's not your fault. We've resolved it."

"Oh. So you're not off the team then?" Aang shook his head. "So... what's got you mad?"

"Zuko's being stupid. Anyway, let's continue with your chemistry. Where were we?" Katara wanted to probe the younger boy, but she knew she was in no position to do so. They weren't friends. He was only substituting for Zuko since the Prince was in detention and could not make their usual tutor session.

"We were discussing Maxwell relations **[1]**. I just got the Physical Chemistry textbooks when Zuko came by."

"Alright," Aang said before he took a deep breath. He was just reaching for the book when a hand settled around his wrist.

"We need to talk."

Aang glared up at his captain. "There's nothing to talk about."

Zuko glared right back. "Don't give me that bull."

"I have a tutor session to finish."

Zuko turned his glare to Katara. "Whatever it is you and Aang haven't finished, I will discuss in our next session."

Aang glared at Katara to get her to stay in her seat, but Katara refused to look at him. She stood up and gathered her books. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'll see you around."

Aang sighed. He didn't really blame her for leaving. His glare was puny, he knew, but Zuko's glare could part a tree trunk. Katara was probably right not to get in the middle of this. If for nothing but to keep a peaceful existence, because anyone knew that a girl who gets Zuko upset will incur the wraith of his fan club.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Aang demanded.

"Not here," Zuko said as he picked up Aang's backpack with his free hand while he dragged the boy by his wrist with his other.

"Let go! I can walk on my own." Zuko turned a lazy eye towards the tensai before letting go, satisfied that Aang will follow him. He led the boy to his car where Shikamaru was waiting for him with his (Zuko's) chauffer, Shu **[2]**. He preferred to drive his own car or even hitch a ride with his uncle Iroh, but his father would have none of it. He'd cycled through a number of chauffer-slash-bodyguards but finally decided that Shu would probably the best he could get. He didn't tell his father about his every move, and he generally just minded his own business. Zuko motioned for Shika and Shu to get in the car. He turned to look back at Aang as he held the door open.

"I'm not getting in your car," Aang said. He resisted the urge to step back as Zuko stalked forward towards him.

"The hell you're not." He grabbed the boy's wrist again and practically threw him into the backseat of the limousine. Shikamaru sat up front in the passenger seat. Shu looked at Zuko in the rear view mirror, and when Zuko gave a small nod, he brought the tinted glass up that divided the back from the front.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zuko demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Aang returned. "You've got some nerve telling me I belong to you!"

"That would make any normal person in Omashu High happy."

"Well, for your information, I've never been normal!" Aang crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at Zuko. Everytime he remembered Zuko's ridiculous claim about owning him his blood boils.

"I'd agree to that," Zuko said evenly, the anger in his voice gone for the moment. He ran a hand through his brown locks and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you."

Aang still felt a bit angry at Zuko, but he didn't want to be the immature one in all of this so he relented. "I guess not."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the buzz of traffic outside. There was a car horn sounding in the distance, and bells of a bicycle ringing as the pedestrians crossed in front of the limousine. They both looked out the windows, Aang to the left and Zuko to the right, as the car began to move again. After a few more moments of silence, Zuko spoke, more to himself than to Aang.

"I don't know what to do."

Aang looked at him. "About what?"

Zuko refused to speak again for several moments. Aang thought he didn't want to discuss it and was about to turn back to the window when the older boy spoke again.

"I want you," Zuko said in a much softer voice than Aang had ever heard him speak. The older boy still refused to take his gaze away from the window. "I don't know if I like you. I do want you, though. But I'm not gay. At least, I didn't think I was until you confused everything. Loathe as I am to admit it, I felt blindingly jealous when I thought that you were on a study date with Katara."

"I don't really understand what you wanting me means. But... I think... I think I don't mind all this kissing."

Zuko looked at Aang then and sighed. "I really shouldn't be kissing you. You're too..."

"Don't you dare say I'm too young. I'm not too young to be in my junior year of highschool but I'm too young for everything else. I'm sick of hearing it."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are. I could get into big trouble just for saying the wrong thing to you. **[3]**"

Aang felt irritated. "Well, make up your mind then. You can stick to your stupid claim or you can just stay away."

Zuko wanted to laugh. It felt absurd to be scolded by an eleven-year-old boy for being indecisive, even if said boy was a genius whose mind was probably more mature than most adults.

"Fortunately for you, I don't take my word back. You are mine."

Aang's irritation rose a notch. "I'm not an object you can own."

"No," Zuko agreed. "No, you're not."

Zuko's easy agreement with him took the wind out of Aang's sails, so to speak. They lapsed into silence again. They could hear the slight buzz of conversation from the front seat, but since the glass separating them didn't really allow for sound to come through, they couldn't really understand any of it.

Aang felt slightly uncomfortable in the silence, so he decided to speak first. "So... what now?"

Zuko didn't respond for a while, but he spoke just as the car pulled to a stop. He looked at Aang and hoped that the genius wouldn't get angry at him again. He really didn't want another argument.

"Well, we could start with a date. You're having dinner at my house."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Er... maybe that was a bit of a dramatic reaction on Aang's part. Haha

**[1]** I have a degree in Chemistry (not that I'm any good at it, haha) so forgive my chemistry nerd speak. Maxwell relations are basically a bunch of partial derivatives that has to do with thermodynamics. I won't explain further than that because it's really unimportant. :D

**[2]** I did not invent this name. I picked the name from the list of Fire Nation characters in the Avatar Wiki. He's a Fire Nation General who served under Zhao.

**[3]** In this fic, Zuko is about sixteen or seventeen. As I understand, the age of majority in the US is eighteen and the age of majority in Japan is twenty. I don't really know the law about minors and dating in the US or Japan (which is my setting for this fic), but I am assuming that it can still be considered as abuse of a minor or child since there is a big difference between the mind of an eleven-year-old boy (Aang) and a sixteen or seventeen-year old boy (Zuko). Of course, I could be wrong.

If you find any typographical errors (I'm prone to these) or grammar mistakes, do let me know. Also, I've established an update schedule (which I really really hope to keep despite the rigors of med school). You can read all about that at my site, **http : / / phantasmagoria . tk /** (Just remove the spaces; I'm not saying the update schedule here so I can lure you guys to my site, haha). You can also check my site on Wednesday evenings (similar time to the update) for announcements, such as if I can't update that week or if I'm going to be absent again for a time.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of a meeting with Aang and Azula. What do you think? What do you think should happen at dinner? Review and give me your input! I write the chapters weekly so I can probably insert any suggestions that I think I can work into the plot. :)


	7. The Butler

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO**

© Starlight  
starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /  
(Remove the spaces. FF . net doesn't allow links!)

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

**Original Published **on June 27, 2009.

**AN: **I've got tons to do like study and write a paper and study and look for books and study. But since I am ever the model student, here I am writing a new chapter instead. Haha Aang goes to dinner at Zuko's place, despite his (Aang's) protests. Reply to reviews are at the bottom AN. :)

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Butler**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Aang get out of the car," Zuko ordered for the nth time in the last ten minutes. He was standing in front of the backseat car door (on the passenger side), glaring at Aang who had refused to have dinner at his place. He wanted to hit Shikamaru who was standing beside him when the lazy ass boy dared to snicker at his predicament.

"Do you require my assistance, young master?" Shu asked from behind them. Zuko was tempted to say yes, he definitely required his assistance but decided against it. He knew Aang would not appreciate Shu's idea of assistance, but it would be really funny to watch his chauffer carry the genius over his shoulder like a sack of wheat as said boy was kicking and screaming to be let down. He stopped himself from smiling. Aang would give him hell again if he smiled.

"No, it's fine Shu."

"I'd say it's not fine when your date refuses to go with you," Shikamaru offered helpfully. Shu started to move forward, intent on helping his young charge.

Zuko glared at his friend. "I said it's fine, Shu."

The chauffer stopped mid-step and went back to his original position behind Zuko. The heir turned his attention back to Aang.

"Aang..."

"I am not getting out of this car unless it's parked in front of my house."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Zuko almost shouted, but checked himself in time. It wouldn't do to lose his composure.

"Well, stop being such a dictator," Aang said angrily. He really didn't appreciate Zuko being this bossy. It's a good thing he wasn't like this when it comes to the team or else Aang would've quit and his life would've gone right back to hell, just like in all his other schools.

"Aang, I won't ask again. Get out of the car."

"That's not even asking!" he said as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest in defiance of Zuko's order.

"Fine. Shu, get a small table that will fit in the back. Shika, go inside and tell cook the four of us are having dinner in the car," Zuko said (barely holding on to his temper) before he slid back into the backseat beside Aang.

"You can't be serious!" Zuko ignored him in favor of closing the car door.

"Shika, Shu-san, come back. I'm getting out of the car," Aang said, testily. Zuko is really irritating when he's bossy. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut on Zuko. Shu turned around and merely raised an eyebrow while Shikamaru bit back his laugh. It was fun watching these two.

Aang stomped his way to Shikamaru's side as Zuko gracefully stepped out of the car again and smiled at Aang. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go in and relax for a while."

Aang wanted to punch Zuko again, just to get that damn satisfied and sultry smile off his face. He sighed instead, before following Zuko to the front door. He was having dinner at Zuko's place whether he liked it or not, it seems. It would be better for all of them if he stopped being angry and just enjoyed.

The front door was massive. It was rectangular piece of darkly stained wood that had intricate carvings on it from top to bottom, covering every inch of its ten feet length. Or at least Aang thought it was about ten feet. He could be wrong though.

_'It's probably twenty feet,'_ Aang mused to himself. He followed the pattern of the carving with his eyes. It was wonderful. He never thought that a door could be beautiful. Doors like these certainly didn't exist in all the places he's been to. He was so intent on staring at the patterns that he almost jumped when the double doors opened.

Zuko wanted to laugh at the startled boy. "Relax. No one's gonna eat you."

Aang turned to glare at Zuko. "I wasn't thinking that someone was going to eat me."

"If you say so." Aang felt like Zuko was patronizing him, but someone else spoke before he could retort.

"Welcome home, young master Zuko," the butler greeted as they stepped into the foyer. Aang had never met anyone who had a butler before. Then again, he didn't think he'd ever met anyone with a chauffer either. Zukos's butler was really old, though not as old as his grandpa Bumi. He didn't think there's anyone alive that was as old as his grandpa. The butler looked kind and smart, and he seemed like a gentle kind of person.

"Stop calling me young master, Piandao." **[1]** Aang looked at the Prince, surprised at the almost loving way Zuko talked to his butler. It was a lot different from the way he talked to Shu. He was never rude to Shu, but he wasn't warm to the chauffer either. He was going to turn his attention back onto the butler, but was distracted by the chandelier. It was beautiful too, just like the door. He looked around to see what else was beautiful in this place and barely kept his mouth closed. The foyer was amazing. It wasn't all that big, at least not as big as what he imagined mansions to be like, but it was beautifully done. Directly in front of them was another wooden double door (much smaller than the front door), with staircases winding on each side of it and a balcony on top. There were identical double doors to their left and right, windows as big as the front door with red velvety curtains all around the area, and paintings interspersed in between them. The granite floor was littered with sculptures and vases and all sorts of other artworks. **[2]**

"Hell, young master Shikamaru." Aang's attention was brought back to his companions when Piandao greeted Shikamaru, ignoring Zuko's reprimand.

"Hey, Piandao," Shikamaru replied with a small wave.

"And who is this young man?" Piandao asked when he saw Aang.

"This is our classmate, Aang," Zuko said. The butler looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Zuko fought down a blush. Even if Piandao was their butler, he wasn't just a butler to Zuko. He had been the one to raise him and he considered him (Piandao) part of the family. He was the one, aside from uncle Iroh, who understood him (Zuko) best. He didn't know how to answer Piandao's silent question so he simply averted his gaze, choosing to look at the vase to the side instead. He elbowed Shikamaru (again) when he dared to snicker.

"It is nice to meet you, young master Aang. Welcome to young master Zuko's home," Piandao said as he turned his attention back on the newcomer with a smile.

"Aang and Shika will be having dinner here," Zuko told Piandao when he felt safe enough that he was no longer blushing.

"I will inform cook."

"Is my father home?"

"No, but mistress Azula was in the library earlier."

Zuko nodded, before walking forward towards the left staircase. Shikamaru nudged Aang to follow. Piandao gazed at the backs of the young masters. He knew that Aang wasn't just a classmate. In all his years (and it's quite a number of years), no one from the Ozai family brought someone who was just a classmate home. Classmates and even girlfriends were brought to the apartment near the school. The Ozai mansion was for family and close family friends only. He almost doubted that Aang was really a classmate, because he looked too young, but he knew Zuko wouldn't lie to him. Even when the boy did lie, he could smell it a mile away. Who was this boy that makes the young master blush?

Piandao's thoughts were stopped when Shu stepped beside him. "Don't overthink, old man, or you might just keel over and die."

"In your dreams, Shu," he replied without taking his eyes from the three boys. He was mid-way to turning back around to the front door when Shu's hand landed on his shoulder.

"What?" The chauffer merely nodded in the direction of the three boys. Piandao wasn't left wondering what was going on for long, because shouting suddenly erupted from the young master Zuko and his new friend Aang. Piandao turned back around to watch them, and was surprised when Shikamaru actually shouted.

"You lovebirds better stop arguing or I'm telling Piandao what I caught the two of you doing yesterday!" he said as he held them apart to prevent them from hitting each other. In truth, he wasn't really afraid of them fighting if it would result in punching, but their very short history (which began just yesterday) of fighting usually ended up with kissing. And that was not a good idea for Zuko in this house.

Piandao tossed his head back and laughed heartily at the mortified looks on both Zuko's and Aang's faces. Shu would've laughed too, but he didn't think the young master would forgive him as he would the butler. Zuko took the opportunity to grab Shika and Aang's wrist and dragged them the rest of the way up the stairs.

They stopped at the top of the stairs when Piandao spoke again. "Whatever it was you were doing, young master, rest assured that I would find out eventually."

Zuko groaned. It's going to be a hellish next few weeks, that was for sure.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I didn't get to the dinner part. O.o Sorry if I always make them argue. I can't make Aang just obedient to Zuko's bossiness. That wouldn't be exciting at all. Haha Looks like this fic is going to be longer than I intended (because I only really wanted it to go up to ten chapters), but it's fun. Or at least I'm having fun, I hope you guys are too. :)

**[1]** Piandao is the old man that taught Sokka how to fight with a sword. :)  
**[2]** I hope I described the foyer well without making all you guys dizzy with all the words. Haha :)

**Replies to reviews**: Thank you, thank you to those of you who reviewed! To answer some points: **[a] **Yes, this is the same Shikamaru as in Naruto, though he's getting to be a bit OOC. :) **[b]** I intentionally made Zuko a bit pushy or bossy, because I think he's hotter that way. Haha Plus, one of our lecturers (who's a psychologist) said that boys who are overly bossy or overly flirty have one major need that they want to fulfill which is **the need to be loved**. :D **[c]** And, upon much thought, I agree that bad-ass Aang needs to come back. Haha Though, I haven't yet thought of how to do that.

Anyway, please keep on being **awesome** by reviewing again. :D


	8. Hanging Out

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight  
**

starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

**Original Published **on July 28, 2009.

**AN: **This is about ten days late of my original target publish date, but at least it's here. I'm really sorry I have been remiss in my updates but things haven't been going well recently (read: **RL sucks**). I'd explain but I don't think anyone really wants to know anyway. Haha So on with the fic! This is going to be a bit shorter than the other chapters. Reply to reviews are at the end. :)

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8: Hanging Out**_

_

* * *

  
_

It took great effort for Aang to keep his jaw from hitting the floor when they entered Zuko's room. While, again, it wasn't as big as he was imagining (because, really, he was imagining a castle), the room was still huge. It was probably bigger than their one-storey house. They were in some sort of sitting room with huge, arching windows with intricately-designed, gold-plated borders that overlooked what Aang thought to be the garden. Or it looked like gold, anyway. There was a couch and a small tea table at the center, right under a chandelier and facing the fireplace. There were two doors on either side of the hearth. Zuko had disappeared into the one near the windows, while Shikamaru rested on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

Aang felt a sudden spark of jealousy while looking at Shikamaru. He looked like he belonged in this room. He shook his head. He was absolutely not jealous. He was happy with his life with grandpa Bumi. Though he really didn't like feeling so out of place, which is exactly how he felt here. In Zuko's room. In Zuko's entire house. This really wasn't his world.

"You can come in, you know." Aang was startled out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that Zuko had come back into the sitting room.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking," he said softly. Zuko smiled and motioned him over to the couch where he now sat beside his best friend.

"Yeah? What about?"

"That your room is probably as big as our house," Aang said as he gingerly sat beside Zuko.

"I see," Zuko said. The three of them were silent for a while until Zuko spoke again. "Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't," Shikamaru replied with his eyes still closed.

"I wasn't talking to you, prat," the Prince said while he elbowed Shikamaru yet again.

"Well, you two were carrying on a conversation like I wasn't here."

"Hn."

Aang smiled at the two. "No, it doesn't bother me. It's just all... new to me."

"That's good."

"So... what do you do for fun around here?" he asked, wanting to take the attention away from him.

Shikamaru snorted. "Zuko doesn't know what fun means."

"Shut up, Shika."

"Well, it's true, Prince--"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko interjected. Aang chuckled but Shikamaru ignored him.

"--you're filthy rich and yet you don't own huge-ass entertainment systems or the latest game consoles like regular teenagers of your stature do." Shikamaru finished with a glint in his eyes.

Before Aang could even say anything to that, Zuko had already reacted. "I've told you, Shika. I don't need any of those. Besides, if I wanted any of that I could just go to my apartment near the school."

"You have an apartment near the school?" Aang asked. Zuko fought down a blush. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt embarrassed about being rich around Aang.

"Yes," he said throught gritted teeth. "It's nothing."

Aang's brow creased as he frowned slightly. "Why would you have an apartment near the school when your house is just here?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Because he can't very well have a wild party here. His father would have his head. Plus--"

"Shika," Zuko said warningly, but his long-time friend didn't heed it.

"--a place near the school is good for girls for a... well, you know," Shikamaru finished with a waggle of his eyebrows. Zuko sighed. Sometimes, he really hated his childhood friend.

"You mean sex?" Aang asked as his frown deepened. He blushed when Shikamaru laughed loudly making him realize what he had said. "I--I mean... er... I didn't... uh... I meant to say..."

"Breathe, Aang," Zuko said softly. Aang did as he was told, taking a few deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat and hopefully to force his blush away.

"And yes," Zuko said with a sigh. "He did mean sex."

"With girls?" Aang almost squeaked. His blush came back full force when he realized what he'd asked. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, Aang, with girls."

"Lots of them," Shikamaru supplied helpfully. Zuko glared at him.

Aang had a mental picture of Zuko in that apartment doing... what Shikamaru said he was doing. His blush intensified when he realized that he was imagining Zuko naked. Then his brain happily supplied him with pictures of different girls who were also as naked. He frowned. He didn't like that picture at all. He decided he hated everyone of those girls. Aang shook his head at the ridiculous thought. He couldn't hate those girls. He didn't even know them. And he was absolutely not jealous.

"Aang..." Zuko began, but whatever it was he was going to say was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" he nearly barked.

"Dinner is ready, young master," a small voice said through the door.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_

* * *

  
_

Ugh. Still no dinner part, sorry. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies in this chapter. I was writing this in class (in favor of taking notes or listening) and it's unbeta-ed so I may have a few mistakes here and there. I'm not sure. I am doing my best to stick to my update schedule but there will be times when I really can't update in a week. Please just be patient. I will update eventually. :)

**Replies to reviews**:

**Grava:** YES. HOTNESS is Zuko. Haha Thank you so much for reading!

**Cicada kid: **I had to blink a few times to register your review. I was the equivalent of speechless for a few seconds there. Haha Thank you, thank you. Are you fluent in Tagalog (because in your profile it says you're from Canada)?

**naru1014:** I've always wanted a site of my own, and after much work, I finally have it the way I want it. Yay! Although it's a bit amateur-ish, but still! I'm glad you liked my fic. Thanks so much for reading and please keep at it. There's more to come. :)

**Zukaang3: **Aww... you make me blush. Haha I feel so HAPPY-GLAD that you love my fic. Thank you for reading and please stay tuned! :)

So, the usual. Please keep on being **awesome** by reviewing again. And to those of you who haven't reviewed, you can **start being awesome** now by reviewing. Haha Thanks. :D


	9. Appetite Shmapetite

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO**

© Starlight  
starlightinlove (at) yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

**Original Published **on August 3, 2009.

**AN: **I'm doing this in class again, yeah. I am **such **a model student. Anyway, I hope to get a lot of progress on this fic today, but we'll see what happens. :) Finally, dinner time. I'm not sure I described the dinner well enough. But just think of it in this order: Azula at the head of the table, Zuko to her right, Aang on her left, and Shika beside Zuko. Also, I imagined this as a really long table. So they're all a few feet apart, not right beside each other.

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Appetite Shmapetite**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aang shifted on his chair again. If he thought being in the foyer and Zuko's room were overwhelming, well this just blew him out the window. The chairs were comfortable enough, with their velvet-wrapped cushions and intricately carved wood, but it didn't feel... homey. He felt like he was sitting in a museum piece. He didn't even want to touch any of the utensils. Or the table for that matter.

_'What's the point of having dinner together if we can't even talk?'_ Aang wondered as he idly stirred his soup. He cringed when his spoon hit the side of his bowl and another glare was directed his way from the other side of the table. Aang sighed. This was absolutely uncomfortable. He wanted to just get up and go home. Dinner with grandpa Bumi was much less stiff. He didn't have to wrack his brain trying to remember proper etiquette for fine dining and he wouldn't be glared to death for making the smallest sounds. He really couldn't eat like this.

Zuko watched Aang push his food around. He sighed. He'd wanted to have a small, intimate dinner with Aang and Shika. But his sister, blast her to hell, would have none of it. So he settled on eating his food bit by bit as he watched Aang discreetly, promising to himself to treat the younger boy to some dessert outside later.

"Brother, you haven't introduced us," Zuko's sister said once their meal was finished. She directed her glare away from Aang to her brother. Aang felt a little better when he saw both Zuko and Shika sigh.

"Azula, this is Aang. He's mine and Shika's classmate. He's new at Omashu High."

Aang turned to Azula in the hopes of at least making a better impression but his smile died on his lips when Azula glared at him yet again. He didn't even make a sound this time so there really was no reason for her to be glaring. He decided to just be civil.

"It's nice to meet you, Azula."

"Lady Azula," she said stiffly, glare permanently fixed on her face.

"Azula," Zuko began, but Aang cut him off.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Lady Azula."

Zuko and Shika looked at Aang like he was crazy. Aang just shrugged at them. He didn't mind calling her Lady Azula, and he really didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Hn. At least you have _some_ manners," she replied snidely.

"Unlike you," Shika muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Narra?"

Shika put on his best cheerful face. "Oh, nothing nothing! I was just saying that Aang seems to like you."

Zuko resisted the urge to snort. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to like Azula at first sight. If they got to know her really really really well, then it would have been a different story. He knew his sister wasn't all that bad. She has her good days. Today was just apparently not one of them.

Azula narrowed her eyes at her brother's long-time friend, before turning her attention back to Aang. "You're not old enough to be a junior in high school."

"No, I'm not," Aang replied simply. He wasn't about to explain himself to her. Azula kept her gaze at Aang. She felt irritated when she realized he was done speaking. Didn't the boy know she wanted him to explain?

"Well?" she said impatiently.

Aang merely shrugged. "Well, you're right. I'm not old enough."

Azula fumed. The impertinent imp! Doesn't he know who he's talking to? Is he so stupid that she needed to spell everything she wanted out just so he'd get it? "_Why _are you in highschool if you're not old enough, _Aang_?"

Zuko and Shika silently watched the exchange. Shika wanted to laugh. Aang was handling Azula wonderfully! It was the first time he'd seen anyone deal with Azula this way. It was very entertaining. He looked over at his best friend to gauge his reaction, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the dumbfounded expression Zuko was sporting. It was priceless. He'd have to ask Piandao for the security tapes later so he could get a photo of Zuko's face.

Zuko had to consciously keep his mouth closed as he watched Aang and his sister. It was impressive, to say the least, the nonchalant way Aang was dealing with his sister's little tantrum. It was postively hot. Zuko closed his eyes. No, he wasn't about to drag Aang up to his room and snog him senseless. Not at all. He has more self control than that. Besides, he was sure his sister would not appreciate him ending their little debate. Not until she's won anyway.

"Zuko, I'm done with dinner now."

Zuko was startled out of his I-have-self-control mantra when Aang spoke to him. He had stopped paying attention to the argument a while back, but from the way Shika's face was turning all shades of reddish-purple he knew it had been something big. And entertaining.

Aang stood up from his chair and turned to the server behind him. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

The servant smiled and blushed. He was about to reply but stopped himself when twin glares from Azula and Zuko were thrown his way.

"I am not done talking to you," Azula said through gritted teeth.

"But I am done talking. I need to head home," Aang replied simply.

"You impertinent---!" Azula said in a huff before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Shika started laughing when Azula was finally out of hearing range. "That was epic, Aang!"

Aang grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess."

The little celebratory moment was cut short when Zuko grabbed Aang's wrist and started dragging him out of the dining room. Zuko was trying to hold onto his temper. He was quite happy thank you very much until that darn servant decided to blush at something Aang had said. He bit down on anything he wanted to say because he knew he was just being irrational. The servant was pleased that he'd done his job well that's why he was blushing. It wasn't because Aang was giving him his attention. Of course not.

"Zuko! Slow down!" Aang said as he scrambled to keep up with Zuko's pace. Zuko didn't have to pull him! He could walk! He was going to end up tripping this way. Zuko realized that he had been walking too fast and Aang was struggling not to fall down.

"Sorry," he said as he stopped in the middle of the foyer, right below the chandelier. But he didn't let go of Zuko's wrist.

"What's your problem-- mmph!" Aang was surprised when Zuko's lips closed on his own. He debated pushing Zuko away, because he really shouldn't allow the Prince to take advantage of him like this. But he couldn't push Zuko anyway because he was quite certain his arms and legs were melting. Besides, Zuko was holding his hand now and keeping it close to his chest. And, oh God, can Zuko kiss! Aang was about to wrap his free hand around Zuko's neck when the older boy pulled away.

Zuko smiled at him. "You were impressive back there. Not many people can talk to my sister like that. It was hot."

Aang blushed. "Y-yeah? I was just..."

"Heads up, lovebirds! Princess Grouch on her way!" Shika said as softly as he could as he rushed out of the dining room.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Zuko said as he pulled Aang and followed Shika to the front door.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yey. Finally got the dinner part done. How was it? Let me know what you think! And any ideas on what would happen next?

**Replies to reviews**:

**snuffles5751212: **Thank you! I'm glad that Aang did come across as feeling all awkward. :)  
**Cicada kid: **Oh. Saan ka sa Canada? Kailan ka pa pati diyan? Anyway, thanks so much for reading this! And I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. :)


	10. Oh God Ice Cream

**AND THEN THERE WERE TWO  
© Starlight**

starlightinlove yahoo . com  
http : // phantasmagoria . tk /

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
Warnings from Chapter 1 apply.**

**Additional warnings:** foreplay, sort of, between our lovely pair

**Original Published **on October 9, 2009.

**AN: **Right. So first, **reply to reviews is still below**. And second, **I apologize** for taking so long. If you'd care for my explanation as to why, then read through this LONG LONG LONG AN. **If not, well just skip on along to the fic** because I just want to rant about my stupid stupid STUPID luck.

One, when I decided to go into Medical school, I must have been temporarily insane thankyouverymuch. Ugh. I think my brain is oozing out of every pore and orifice of my body. Why I ever decided to head two freaking student council projects, join the school choir and the music organization is really beyond me. I am dying. If I could forego my academics and just do all my extracurricular I'd happily do so, because I just sleep through the lectures anyway. No wonder my grades are also happily dying. Yey. And to top it all off, I think I have to harvest my organs and sell each of them for some humongous diamonds to afford my tuition fee.

Two, hear of typhoon Ondoy (international name Ketsana) that devastated the Philippines? Yep. I live right smack center of one of the crazy devastated areas. I'm just lucky that dad decided to build a two-storey house with really thick walls and really strong glass (none of the glass windows or doors broke!) on elevated land (compared to the street level). For the record, yes, I still live with my parents and we are a total of 13 humans, 5 small dogs, 3 big dogs, 4 adult cats, 3 kittens, and some chickens and no we are not a zoo nor are we Noah's ark and we actually live in the suburbs, thank you. At around 11.30AM of September 26, the flood was about 4ft high. Approximately an hour later, the flood reached it's highest level (in our area) which was more than 6ft high. The entire first floor of our house was flooded. Dad's drift car, our SUV, and even dad's pseudo-monster truck all drowned. Our area became accessible to rescuers only after two days. My youngest sister was stranded at her highschool for three days. We had no electricity, no lines of communication, nor any way to buy food or water for four days. Despite all that, I'm still happy because our house is still standing, my sister was not hurt or missing, and we are all safe (including all animals). Though, the amount of damage would mean we'd have to find someone or someplace that will loan us PhP98,000 for my tuition fee, PhP60,000 for my younger sister's tuition fee, PhP20,000 for my youngest sister's tuition fee, PhP10M for company capital, and who knows how much more for repairs and such. Ugh. Maybe I should just quit school.

Three, the family is struggling financially because of my dad's suckish former employee. Suffice it to say that he and dad are locked in a courtroom battle, and because he's rich with access to good lawyers we have to find a better lawyer. I am just so thankful and happy and I think we're lucky in that my sister's boyfriend is from a very old, rich, and well-known political family. They have provided us with one of the best lawyers in the country either for free or at an unreasonably low low fee. We seriously owe his family so much. They were also one of the first who braved the flood to bring us food and water during Ondoy. Not only that, they distributed rice, water, and other relief goods in our area. These are people they don't know and not part of their political constituents.

All this after our house was broken into and the thief took a MacBook, a Sony Cybershot, a Sony PSP, 2 Nokia phones, 1 Sony Walkman phone, and one Girbaud bag which all amounted to about PhP120,000. Maybe more. I just hope that thief gets what's coming to him. Or them, as I suspect it was more than one person.

Now won't you agree with me about my rotten luck? Perhaps the feng shui experts are right. 2009 is a bad year.

If you read through my rant, thank you SO much. I really appreciate it. It's already made me feel better.

**Anyway, here's Chapter 10. **Time for that dessert Zuko promised.I've only ever been to ONE ice cream parlor. That was in Canada. And I'm using that as reference. Ice cream parlors aren't really our style here in the Philippines.** UNBETAed. (: **

"Speech."  
_'Thoughts.'_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Oh God. Ice Cream.**

* * *

They sat in companionable silence as Shu drove through the busy streets. Zuko was looking out the window, watching the cars and pedestrians swish by. Aang sat beside him, his hands on his lap, his head resting against the backseat, his eyes closed, and his lips turned up in something like a smile. Shikamaru sat across from the two of them, watching. He held back a smirk at the sprinkle of red on Zuko's cheeks, hid his smile at the way his best friend's hand kept alternating between a fist and what he thought as the temptation to touch the boy beside him. More importantly, he bit his lip in a valiant effort not to chuckle at the sheer proximity of the two sitting side by side, virtually touching hip to hip even though there was room for about two more people on Aang's other side.

Shika's battle to not chuckle was lost, though, as Aang suddenly turned bright red and started fidgeting, the movement causing his thigh to slide against Zuko's. The Prince stiffened and his hands balled into tight fists, and Shika just couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed even harder when Zuko turned to glare at him, cheeks with a full on blush now.

"Shut up, Shika." Zuko glared at him like he wanted to cut his balls off. Shikamaru, liking his body parts exactly where they are, bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Shu."

"Yes, young master?"

"Turn right at the corner."

Aang's brows furrowed. "That's not the way to my house."

"No."

"It is the way to that lovely little ice cream parlor, though," Shika said helpfully. Zuko was about to glare at his best friend again, but Aang's next words stopped him.

"Ice cream?" It wasn't what the boy said really, but how he'd said it. His voice had lowered and turned a little husky, the way no eleven-year-old boy's voice should. Zuko's mind vehemently denied the desire that sparked through him, but some of his other traitorous body parts had a different idea. He knew it was probably not a good idea to look at the boy sitting next to him, but he couldn't help himself. Apparently, he wasn't as in control of his actions as he liked.

He turned his head just slightly so that he could see the boy's face, and oh god. He really shouldn't have looked. Aang just licked his lips, and his eyes were just… oh god. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, commanded his voice not to fail him and spoke ever so slowly. "I take it you like ice cream then?"

"Oh yes." Zuko almost groaned. Almost. It was a simple affirmative but to his lust-addled brain, it sounded more like _ooooohh yyyeeesssss!_ He gave his best friend another patented Ozai glare when Shikamaru dared to snicker. He was about to say something quite scathing (not that it affected Shikamaru at all) but Shika cut him off.

"We're here, Zuko," he said with an unapologetic smirk. Zuko turned his head to look out the window once more. They were indeed parked at the small ice cream parlor he found that day when he got lost. He was probably only five years old then. He hadn't been here in a while, but the red walls and ceiling-to-wall glass windows were just as he remembered. He smiled before opening the door, stepping out, and extended his hand to Aang. He found the resulting blush on the boy's cheek just adorable. His smile grew even bigger when Aang shyly took his hand and stepped out of the car too.

"Shika, come on."

Shika smiled at the look on his best friend's face. That kind of smile was rare to come by. "Nah, man. I think I'll just let Shu take me home. You guys enjoy the ice cream."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but Shika held his hand up. "Really, Zuko. I just want to hit the sack and sleep like the dead until tomorrow. You guys, go ahead and enjoy."

The prince shot Shika a suspicious look before nodding and closing the car door. He asked Shu to bring Shika home and just come back for them. He and Aang watched the car speed away, with Shika hanging out from one of the windows and waving at them.

When the car was finally out of sight, Zuko turned to Aang. "Shall we?"

Aang smiled. "Yes, please."

Zuko pushed back one of the glass doors and let Aang step inside. He watched as the boy immediately stepped away from him and walked dazedly towards the counter. He touched both hands, fingers spread wide, to the curved glass that held eight different flavors of ice cream. Zuko smiled and walked up to the counter as well. He watched the boy discreetly as he pretended to select the flavor he wanted to order.

Aang licked his lips again, and Zuko's eyes followed every motion of the little red temptation. He watched as Aang's eyes darted from one flavor to another, and he made the most wonderful sounds. Zuko just wanted to grab him right then and there and ravish him. Maybe feed the boy ice cream using his mouth. Or some other part of his body that has been screaming for attention ever since their heated kiss in the foyer.

Zuko closed his eyes yet again and took a deep breath – or three – before he opened his eyes again. He felt like he was composed enough to be able to talk to Aang without embarrassing himself.

"What flavor would you like?"

Aang turned those lovely lovely eyes and Zuko cannot help his sharp intake of breath. The boys eyes had darkened, his pupils dilated giving him a look that just screamed at Zuko to drag the boy to a corner and _eat_ him instead of ice cream. But he valiantly held onto his control.

"Vanilla please." Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin. He forgot that he asked Aang a question.

"Alright," he said and tried a smile. Aang smiled back innocently.

"One adult scoop of vanilla, and one adult scoop of chocolate," he said to the lone employee.

"Would you like that on cones or in cups?" the young man in a red jumper and white apron asked with a smile.

"Cones," Aang replied automatically. The ice cream man, as Zuko called him in his head, carefully scooped up the flavors he asked for onto two separate cones, and handed them to him. He handed the vanilla to Aang before paying for them.

"Let's sit down," he said as he led the two them to a table in a corner.

They sat facing each other. Zuko almost felt relieved that he was not close enough to be touching Aang (unless he wanted to play footsy or reach out and touch the boy), but boy was he mistaken. It was only when Aang began _licking_ the damn vanilla ice cream on a freaking cone did the Prince realize that sitting across the boy was a very bad idea.

Aang ate his ice cream like… oh fuck. Zuko tried not to crush the cone in his hand as he watched the younger boy lick around the ice cream while making that delicious sound that went straight to Zuko's cock. He tried desperately not to think of that tongue licking his… shit. Did the boy have to order vanilla, of all flavors? He knew he should look away, or perhaps step outside, but he could not tear his eyes away. He followed the movement of that _white_ and _sticky_ _liquid_ drip onto Aang's fingers. He watched transfixed as the sinfully pink devil of a tongue slipped out of those wonderfully soft, red lips to lick it clean. And fuck, he almost came in his pants when the younger boy slipped his middle finger into his mouth and _moaned_. Fuck.

Aang was distracted from the most delicious vanilla ice cream he's ever tasted when Zuko suddenly stood up, chocolate ice cream dripping all over his hands with the cone still miraculously intact. "Zuko?"

"I… uh… I need… Shit. I'll be right back."

Aang frowned, but shrugged when Zuko headed to the men's room like his rear was on fire. He'd ask Zuko what was wrong later, when he'd finished his amazing ice cream. Vanilla had always been his favorite flavor, and this particular one was just divine.

Aang had just finished his ice cream when Zuko came back, ice cream cone suspiciously missing. Aang thought he might've just gulped it down before going into the men's room. He smiled at the older boy.

Zuko smiled back but his voice was strained when he spoke. "Did you like the ice cream?"

"Oh yes!" Zuko bit the inside of his cheek and tried his damndest not to let his smile slip. There was that phrase again. He viciously stomped down on the voice in his head that was repeating the statement in a very very different tone.

"Good. Come on. I'll take you home before they send out a search party for you."

Aang laughed. "I don't think Granpa Bumi would go to such an extreme, but you're right. I should be getting home."

They spent the ride to Aang's house in another one of their companionable silences. Aang was still savoring the wonderful ice cream, while Zuko was trying his best to sit still and hide his erection.

He watched as Aang waved at them while they drove away. It was only when they had turned the corner and the boy's house disappeared from view did he sigh in relief.

He couldn't wait to get back home.

He needed a cold shower.

Badly.

Or maybe an ice bath.

* * *

_**To Be Continued **_

_**

* * *

**_

Oh, I hope I did the ice cream scene okay. Lemme know what you think! And wish me luck for my Head and Neck final and my first Cardiology-Pulmonology module exam. (: Keep on being awesome and review! (:

**Replies to reviews**: Let me just say that all your reviews made me smile, and it is my hope that this chapter made you guys smile and melt into goo. I think I owe you guys that much. Anyway, hopefully, I can resume my weekly updates starting this coming Saturday. (:

**Cicada kid: **That's alright, not signing in is not an issue at all. (: I'm so happy you liked that last chapter. I hope this one melted some more body parts! Haha ((:

**Tewr:** Thank you! I love this side of Aang too. Oh, yey! I'm glad I managed to keep him somewhat in character. I have a big tendency to go OOC, but I figure that's alright as this is fanfiction. If they weren't OOC, they'd never get together. ((:

**AngelDanny: **I am glad. :D I love shota too. I hope I don't disappoint. (:

**Himitsu no Tenshi: **Hey, Evelynn! *wavewave* (: Liked that argument yeah? That makes me feel like… squee! (Oh, listen to me talking like a teenager. Haha) Putting the entire argument into that chapter though seemed too dragging to me, but perhaps when I have more time I can publish an outtake of an argument between Aang and Azula. I can't promise anything though as even my semestral break will be filled with studying and more studying. I love Shika too! I like playing around with his character and I'm glad you loved my version of him. :D And thank you! I'll be sure to consult you if I need information about the US. Can I ask for your e-mail? So it's easier to contact you. (: You can send it through to my email (starlightinlove yahoo . com) if you don't want to post it in the reviews area. (: (: (:

**Piko: **Jealous and protective Zuko is love. :D And thank you for pointing it out. I hadn't actually noticed that it was always in his head. But he'll work his way to actually showing his jealous and protective and possessive side. xD

**x-KuroxShiroxAi-x:** Hello! (: I'm glad you think so! And yes, I think I understand what you mean. I hope you liked this chapter too! (:

**TimelyExit: **Yey! I'm glad you guys are loving Shika. I wasn't sure about borrowing him, but I'm glad it seems to be working out. I hope you liked this chapter! (:

**Black-Dranzer-1119:** Thank you! I'm glad I'm accomplishing the funny bits of the story (because I think I suck at being funny sometimes). I hope you liked this chapter! (:


End file.
